Kuroko's Chibi Diaries
by xSearo
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, 4 years old, is now going to Teikou Kindergarten where he meets some new and eccentric friends. Who knew learning in Kindergarten would be fun, scary, and tiring? His diary recorded it all.
1. Entry 1: My New School

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

**Rating: **K+, nothing that bad...

**A/N:** This fic is where Kuroko and the rest are kids, all except Momoi, Riko, and Hyuuga. There would be some fluff but nothing sexual and there's not much cursing or swearing. This is how I picture Kuroko meeting his GOM friends and others as well... It's fanfiction, anything is possible...except owning the anime.

* * *

_Dear Diary-kun,_

_Okaasan told me I should make new friends...but I am too shy and I'd rather read books. Otousan said I should go to school. He told me that school was a fun place. Okaasan made a happy face and I thought I could see sparkles around her. She held my hand and my otousan gave me a thumbs-up. I do not know what was happening, but I got a bad feeling... _

_Diary-kun, I just want to stay at home..._

_**xoxo**  
_

Kuroko Tetsuya walked hand in hand with his mother towards the cutely decorated entrance of his new kindergarten at Teikou. Today was his first day of school. His mother thought that keeping him indoors all the time was very unhealthy for a growing child like Tetsuya and she wanted him to make friends his age. Her little Tetchan was always indoors, reading books all day long. There was no problem raising him: he was respectful, kind, and considerate. Sometimes she felt guilty, always failing to notice his son whenever she calls for him and he was only right there beside her all along. Sometimes her husband would get startled whenever he hears the boy's voice, asking to play catch with him. She often thought that she gave birth to a ghost, but nonetheless, she loves her little Tetchan very much and she would do anything to make him happy.

"Oh hello, I'm Ms. Momoi Satsuki! Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kuroko and who do we have here?" A young woman with long pink hair wearing a peach apron asked as she eyed the little boy. Young Kuroko just looked at the floor, a little shy since everything looks so new to him. His mother gave him a gentle pat on the back to encourage him. Kuroko looked as his mother and nodded.

"Hello. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It is a pleasure to meet you, sensei." Kuroko answered as he bowed his head. His mother smiled, patted his head, and gave him a thumbs-up. Kuroko smiled back at his mother, happy that he said it so well.

"WAAAAA~ He's sooo cute and very polite! Thank you for coming to school Kuroko-kun~ Ah, can I call you Tetsu-kun? Aaaaaaw you're so adorable!" The young teacher squealed as she hugged the boy and rubbed her cheek against his face. Kuroko blushed a bit, feeling embarrassed to receive this much attention. He wriggled his way out of the affectionate teacher, and hid behind his mother. Momoi just squealed some more.

"I'll be leaving for work now. Tetchan, have fun in school okay? I'll leave him in your hands, Ms. Momoi." Kuroko's mother said as she gave her little Tetchan a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye. Kuroko held his mother's shirt and looked at her. His mother just patted his head.

'_It's okay Tetchan, I'll be back for you after school. Be brave and just have fun okay?_'She walked towards her car and drove away, leaving Kuroko under Momoi's care on his first day of school.

_**xoxo**_

"Alright class! We have a new student today! Please be good and play nice with him alright? Okay, Kuroko-kun, please introduce yourself to the class. Don't be shy." Momoi said as she patted Kuroko's back. Kuroko nervously looked at the children in front of him and gulped. He was not used to seeing many people and of course him getting all the attention. He wished he was at home right now, reading his favorite book.

"Momoicchi! Why is he very quiet?" A blond boy asked as he waved his hand. "Did he swallow something bad? Did his voice box broken? And why does he look so white? Is he a ghost?!"

"Don't ask dumb questions, dummy Kise. It's obviously because he doesn't have a lucky item. His luck maybe bad today." A green-haired boy with glasses said as he held a green frog plushie.

"So mean!" The blonde boy whined as he gave a huge pout. The girls in the class just giggled at how cute the blonde boy was as he pouted.

"He looks like a big marshmallow…Sensei, can we have snacks now?" A purple haired boy asked as he ate his lollipop. "Can I eat him instead?"

"He looks like a girl…and looks kinda small and weak." A dark haired boy commented, as he eyed Kuroko with fierce almond shaped eyes. "It's hard to see him too..."

"Now, now children. Be nice to Tetsu-kun! He's just shy." Momoi defended. She patted Kuroko's head as encouragement. She noticed that Kuroko's face showed no sign of embarrassment or irritation as the other kids were asking questions and making somewhat insulting comments.

"Ano…I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I am 4 years old…Nice to meet you all." Kuroko finally said as he bowed his head. The other children kept quiet and eyed him for a few seconds before going back to making noise.

"Wonderful Tetsu-kun! You did well!" Momoi said as she hugged him. Kuroko still kept his poker face, despite the embarrassment he felt.

"Alright class! Let's welcome Tetsu-kun!" Everyone gave a round of welcoming applause for their new classmate. Kuroko smiled and nodded. He felt really shy around new people and wondered if he will survive his first day of school.

"Sensei, let him sit beside me." A red haired boy with heterochromatic eyes offered, as he cuts bits of paper on his desk with a red scissor. Kuroko felt a small chill. '_He looks…dangerous_' he thought. His face showed no hint of fear, but on the inside he felt a bit scared to sit beside that boy.

"How nice of you, Akashi-kun! Alright Tetsu-kun, please take a seat beside Akashi-kun. Isn't it nice that you've made a new friend?" Momoi said with a huge smile on her face. Kuroko felt a sweat drop as he sat beside the red haired boy who gave a small sinister small as he snipped the pieces of paper. '_The boy named Akashi-kun looks very…scary_'

"Okay everyone! It's almost time for recess. Grab your lunch boxes and let's head outside." Momoi announced. The purple haired boy who sat two tables across Kuroko shouted for joy at the mention of recess. Kuroko sighed.

'_I hope that my first day…will be a good one._'

_**xoxo**_

_Diary-kun...there are alot of scary people at school... I hope I make it back home safely..._

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

**A/N:** Hello there readers! I made a new story. After reading some school fics about KnB, I decided to make my own. Those stories gave me inspiration. Though, making a new story does not mean I stopped updating my other current story. I just have to get over my writer's block of the previous story's plotline. For now, I'll start with this. Please read and review, ne? Thank you~ :D


	2. Entry 2: My First Friend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

**Rating: **K+

* * *

_Dear Diary-kun,_

_It seems that recess is the time where we eat our snacks. The other kids didn't notice me at all… I tried talking to them but they wouldn't even look at me._

_Diary-kun…am I really a ghost? I wish okaasan was here…it's sad...to be ignored..._

_**xoxo**_

Kuroko sat by himself on the bench near the flower garden at the playground. He watched as his classmates play with each other. Some were playing in the sand box, and others were playing tag. Kuroko wanted to join them, but he'd rather read his book. He convinced himself that even though he tried hard to speak up, the others wouldn't notice him anyway. He opened his lunch box and pulled out his favorite book. As he read the latest chapter, he heard a loud thud behind him. Startled by the sudden noise, he peeked behind the bench and found a blonde boy, crying as he tried to get up.

"Haha you're so weak Ryouta! You run like a girl! I just pushed you a little and you fell so hard!" A silver haired boy laughed as he made fun of the boy named Ryouta.

"You didn't have to push me, stupid Haizaki!" the blonde boy shouted as he wiped the tears from his face. The boy named Haizaki just smirked and moved closer. The blonde backed away, fear evident on his face. Haizaki grabbed the blonde's collar and was about to punch him. Kuroko does not approve of violence. He didn't want to involve himself in the situation, but he was taught to stand up for what was right. He breathed in slowly and walked towards the two boys.

"Excuse me." Haizaki flinched as he heard a weak voice. Startled, his hands let the blonde fall on the ground and he looked around to find out where the ghostly voice came from.

"Who…who are you?! Show yourself!" Haizaki shouted. Kuroko backed away from the startled silver haired boy. He was also a little scared but he had to tell him that what he was doing was wrong.

"It's not nice to bully other kids…" the voice said as Haizaki heard the crunching of leaves behind him. Haizaki suddenly felt very nervous. Kuroko noticed that the leaves where making a loud crunching sound as he got closer to Haizaki. He then noticed something moving beside his shoes.

"What do you care?! Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Haizaki yelled as he picked up a stick. He looked behind the trees, hoping to find the person who was telling him to stop bullying the blonde. Kuroko went up behind him and placed a worm he found on the ground inside Haizaki's shirt.

"GYAAAAAAAH!" Haizaki shrieked as he felt a squirming sensation inside his shirt. He dropped the stick and ran, crying for help. The worm crawled his way out Haizaki's shirt, and was safely on the ground, leaving Haizaki disgusted and creeped out as he ran.

Kuroko looked for the scared blonde around the bushes where he hid. After looking through three bushes, he saw the blonde kneeling and putting his hands on his head. It seems that he was still frightened after what happened.

"Ano…are you okay?" Kuroko asked as he touched the blonde boy's back lightly. The blond suddenly jumped and moved away from him immediately, tears staining his face.

"P-please don't hurt me!" the blonde shouted.

"It's okay…I won't hurt you. I came to help." Kuroko said in a tender voice as he reached out his hand. The blonde looked at him with teary eyes, still unsure if he can hold his hand. Kuroko waited patiently until the blonde finally calmed down and took his hand.

"U-um…thank you." The blond said sheepishly. "Please don't tell sensei about this…um…" the blonde looked at Kuroko's face and his eyes suddenly went wide.

"G-Ghost! You're the new ghost kid!" The blonde shouted as he attempted to run away. Kuroko held his hand in place as he frowned a bit.

"I'm not a ghost…" he said in an irritated tone. "It's not nice to call people names…"

"E-eh?" the blond stopped and looked at Kuroko once again.

"But…you're kinda white and your hair is like the sky…y-you look like a ghost! But it's amazing how I could touch you!" the blonde cheerfully explained as he held Kuroko's face. He pinched Kuroko's cheek just to see if he really wasn't a ghost. Kuroko just stared at him with a neutral expression. '_Is this kid going to stop pinching me?_'

"Haha you're right! Thank goodness you're not a ghost! Uwaaa~ You feel so soft! Oh yeah…I didn't get to tell you my name! I'm Kise Ryouta! Let's be friends!" the blonde declared as he hugged Kuroko. Kuroko felt a bit uncomfortable losing his personal space. Seeing Kise smile made him feel a bit happy. It was his first time being acknowledged and honestly, it felt nice. Kise then released him and bashfully scratched his cheek.

"So…what's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya…"

"Ooooh…then I shall name you Kurokocchi!" Kise declared as he held Kuroko's hand. Kuroko just raised a brow.

"Kuro…kocchi?"

"Yeah! And from now on, we're best friends! You can call me by my name too!" Kise chirped happily as he led Kuroko back to the playground, his hand on Kuroko's. Kuroko just looked at him with a smile.

'_I…I made my first friend. This feels…nice…_'

"I'll just call you Kise-kun."

"Eeeeeh?! Just call me by my name! C'mon Kurokocchi!" Kise whined as he led his new friend to the sand box. Kuroko just shook his head, earning another complaint from the blonde, smiling all the while.

_**xoxo**_

Momoi eyed her students and saw that Kuroko made a new friend. She gave a small dreamy sigh and giggled. "It's wonderful to see that Tetsu-kun made a new friend, it's Ki-chan too! They look so adorable together~!"

"Hey Momoi, they're just kids. Don't give them the wrong idea!" A young female brunette said as she crossed her arms to her chest.

"What do you mean, Riko-chan? I wasn't implying anything." Momoi said with a smile as she eyed Kuroko and Kise. "It's just nice to see Ki-chan have a new guy friend. It's good that he made friends with Tetsu-kun besides girls. Recently he's being bullied but I don't see any problem now. I did talk to the other kids about playing nice with Ki-chan."

"SENSEI!" a silver-haired boy cried. "I think there's something in my shirt! Please help!"

"Riko-chan, your angel is calling." Momoi said with a smile. Riko just sighed.

"Alright…Haizaki, come over here. What trouble did you get into this time?"

"T-there's a ghost in the garden!" Haizaki shouted. "And it placed something icky in my shirt!"

"Don't lie to me Haizaki-kun. I don't see anything under your shirt, just dirt. Come on, I'll help you change into a new shirt." Riko said as she held Haizaki's hand, leading him to the changing room.

_**xoxo**_

Meanwhile, heterochromatic eyes scanned the sand box and saw his new seatmate play with Kise. He gave a small smile as his purple haired friend followed him towards the jungle gym.

"Ne, Atsushi, don't you think that boy is very interesting?" he asked as he snipped his juice packet with his scissors.

"Who, Aka-chin? Where?" the purple haired boy asked as he munched on his cookies.

"That Kuroko Tetsuya…he looks interesting." The boy nicknamed Aka-chin said as he stared at his new seatmate. "I think I could use him."

"Don't you mean you like him?" the purple haired boy commented. The red head just glared at him, causing his purple haired companion to flinch.

"No. He just looks interesting. Don't spout such nonsense again, Atsushi. First we shall observe him and then…we'll make our move."

"Ah…Aka-chin watch out…" the purple haired boy warned. As the red head turned, a ball suddenly hit him on the head. The purple haired boy dropped his pack of cookies as he ran and hid inside the bug-shaped jungle gym. The ball bounced away, leaving a red mark on the red head's forehead. He trembled in anger as his eyes scanned the playground for the fool who threw the ball at him. He noticed a dark haired boy shakily raising his hand.

"U-uh…sorry about that Akashi. C-can you give my ball back?" the dark haired boy asked as he shook. He was clearly very afraid of what the red head will do.

"Daiki…." The red head said in a murderous tone. "I'll poke you with my scissors! NO ONE THROWS A BALL AT ME!" the red head shouted fiercely as he ran full speed holding his scissors.

"GYAAAAH! SENSEEEEEI!" the tan colored boy shouted as he ran for his dear life from an enraged Aka-chin.

"Akashi-kun! Don't run with those!" Momoi shouted as she tried to intervene. All the while, Kuroko and Kise played in the sandbox with content smiles on their faces.

_**xoxo**_

_Diary-kun, I'm glad to have met Kise-kun, my first friend…although it's weird to hear him say my name in a weird manner…and recess is very noisy. It seems my seatmate Akashi-kun is chasing a tanned, dark haired boy… he really is very scary….That aside, I can't wait to tell okaasan and otousan about my new friend._

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

**A/N: **And so Kuroko met Kise...I was planning on making him meet Aomine first but...no. Please read and review dear readers~ Thank you. :D


	3. Entry 3: My Good Deed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

**Rating:** K+

* * *

_Dear Diary-kun,_

_Kise-kun and I became friends ever since I saved him from being bullied by a boy named Haizaki-kun. I'm having lots of fun. We played in the sand box a lot and he showed me how to play with toy cars… As much as I want to keep playing with Kise-kun, recess is only for a short time…_

_**xoxo**_

Recess passed and the children went back to their classrooms. Kuroko and Kise came in the classroom hand-in-hand. When it was time to go back to their respective seating arrangements, Kise became very stubborn.

"Kise-kun, please let go of my hand." Kuroko said as he pulled his hand from his friend. Instead of letting Kuroko's hand go, Kise held Kuroko's hand even tighter.

"Kise-kun, please let Tetsu-kun go to his seat." Momoi said sternly as she wagged her finger at Kise.

"Nooooo! I want to sit beside Kurokocchi! I don't wanna be away from him!" Kise wailed. Kuroko noticed that Momoi's patience was wearing thin. He then gave Kise's hand a light squeeze which stopped Kise's wailing. Kise looked at him with teary eyes.

"Kurokocchi…"

"Don't worry, Kise-kun. We'll play again after arts class okay?" Kuroko said reassuringly. Kise gave a small smile and squeezed Kuroko's hand one last time before going to his seat three tables away. Kuroko waved at him as he sat beside Akashi.

"Alright my little angels~ We'll be having arts and crafts today! Isn't it exciting?" Momoi started with enthusiasm. "In today's arts and crafts, I'll be pairing you up with a random classmate and both of you will make a work of art! How's that sound?"

"Momoicchi! I want to pair up with Kurokocchi!" Kise insisted as he raised his hand. Kuroko sighed.

"Kise-kun is full of energy…" Kuroko quietly murmured. Akashi just gave a small laugh.

"No, no Ki-chan. Today I shall pair you up with random friends so you could make new art!" Momoi strictly said.

"But Momoicchi-"

"No buts Ki-chan! It's settled~" Momoi said with finality. Kise made a small 'hmph!' and sulked in his seat. '_But I want to pair up with Kurokocchi…._' The girls in the classroom tried to cheer him up.

"Alright, I have written all your names in these colored strips and placed them in this jar. I'll pick out two names each. When you hear your name, please stand up so you could have a good look at your partner. Is that clear?"

"Hai, Sensei!" The children answered. Kuroko silently nodded. He wanted to work with Kise too, but the rules have been decided. He was comfortable with people he knew, but he felt very nervous… What if his name was picked first but Kise was not his partner?

"Okay! Our first pair is…" Momoi placed her hand inside the bowl and dug around. She then picked two paper strips from the jar. Kuroko heard his own heart, beating loudly in ears. He felt very nervous. '_Who will I be paired with?_'

"Kuroko Tetsuya and Midorima Shintarou, will the two of you please stand up?" Momoi announced as she read the names of the first pair. Kuroko gulped and silently stood up. He looked around for his partner and his eyes stopped on a green haired boy with glasses holding a frog plush. He does not seem very friendly and he does not seem to be very mean either. The bespectacled boy looked at him with calculating eyes. He felt very anxious but his poker face hid his nervousness. He nodded at him but the green haired boy just ignored him.

"Sensei…I can't see my partner." The green-haired boy said as he looked around the room.

"Mido-chan, he's right over there." Momoi presented as she showed Midorima his partner. When Midorima still couldn't find his partner, Momoi held Kuroko's hand as they walked towards Midorima's table.

"Hello, Midorima-kun." Kuroko said as he bowed. Midorima was startled when Kuroko spoke. He cleaned his glasses with a cloth and wore them back. His sight was focused on Momoi's hand and his eyes followed the small pale hand holding hers.

"A-ah! You're…a ghost!" Midorima shouted as he pointed at Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun! It's not nice to point at people. And it's also rude to ignore your partner for today!" Momoi scolded. Midorima pushed his glasses back and turned his back. He was very embarrassed. '_How could I not see him?!_'

"I'm…sorry." Midorima said with a flushed face. "Ehem…my name is Midorima Shintarou." He said as he held Kuroko's hand in a handshake.

"Kuroko Tetsuya…" Kuroko replied with a small smile.

"Hmph…it's not like we're friends or anything. We're just going to work on our art for today." Midorima said sternly as he held his frog plush. Kuroko sat beside Midorima as Momoi continued to pair the other children.

"Hey…what's your star sign?" Midorima asked.

"Um…what is a star sign?" Kuroko asked back. He really didn't know what a star sign is. His parents didn't tell him about it nor did he hear the term from them. Midorima shifted his classes again.

"You're not very smart are you? Alright, when is your birthday? I'll determine your star sign then." Midorima offered.

"January 31…" Kuroko answered.

"Aquarius…our star signs are incompatible. I'll have bad luck thanks to you. Oha-Asa said so." Midorima said as he moved away from Kuroko.

"Huh? Who's Oha-Asa?" Kuroko asked which earned a shocked expression from Midorima. '_That wasn't very nice...just because our star...signs...are incom...patibable, doesn't mean you'll have bad luck..._' Kuroko thought sadly.

"You don't know Oha-Asa?!" He shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Kuroko. Kuroko just cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Hey! Keep your voice down four-eyes!" the boy with dark hair shouted. "I'm trying to make art here!"

"Aominecchi! Stop coloring the sun green! It's wrong!" Kise complained to his partner.

"I can color the sun whatever! Stop being a sissy Kise! It's cooler that way!" the tanned boy argued.

"Aominecchi you dummy brain!" Kise shouted as he tried to grab the green crayon from his partner. The dark haired boy shoved Kise away and at the same time, fell backwards towards Midorima's table. Midorima was going to get crayons on Kuroko's side of the table when the dark haired boy bumped into him, making him stumble backwards. Since Midorima's table was near the window, his grip on his frog plush grew loose and the plush flew out the window. Midorima rubbed his head and was surprised to find his frog plush gone.

"M-my lucky item!" Midorima panicked and began to search for his plush under the tables. Aomine continued to argue with Kise as Midorima looked for his beloved frog plush. When he couldn't find his beloved frog, Midorima started to cry.

"M-my….lucky….item…." Midorima despaired. Momoi rushed to Midorima's side and asked what happened. Midorima was too busy mourning the loss of his plush that he couldn't make any comprehensible words. Midorima just pointed at the dark haired boy who was arguing with Kise. Momoi looked at the boy sternly and lectured him about hitting other children. Kise was also being scolded. The other children went around Midorima in an attempt to comfort him. Kuroko looked down from the window and saw the green frog plush, lying on top of the bushes. The Kindergarten is just one floor high so the distance of the window from the ground outside was safe to enough jump down from. At least, that's what Kuroko thought. While the others were so preoccupied with Midorima and Momoi was busy with the dark haired boy and Kise, no one noticed Kuroko jump down from the window onto the bushes.

_**xoxo**_

"Now, now…stop crying Mido-chan. You can't be able to finish your artwork if you keep on crying. Your partner won't like seeing you so sad and I would feel sad too. So please stop crying." Momoi said as she patted the child's head. Midorima kept on crying, his glasses filled with tears. Momoi looked around for Midorima's partner and was shocked to find Kuroko disappeared.

"Tetsu-kun?!" Momoi panicked a bit and looked for Kuroko around the room. Alarmed, she decided to look out the window, but she found no sign of him around the playground.

"Children, please go back to your tables and finish your artwork. I'll be right back shortly." Momoi said as she hurried towards the door.

"Sensei…I found the frog." Kuroko said softly near the door as he held the plush with both hands. Momoi jumped from being startled by the boy she was going to find.

"Tetsu-kun! Don't run off by yourself! You shouldn't be outside during class activities! You had me so worried…" Momoi said as she hugged Kuroko tightly. She was relieved that he is safe. Momoi released him as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Don't ever do that again okay? If you want to go to the restroom, just ask. And…why do you have a lot of leaves on your head?" Momoi removed the green leaves on Kuroko's head, his hair became a massive bed head in the process. She then took out her comb and fixed his wild sky blue locks and after that, held Kuroko's hand and led him back inside the classroom. Kuroko told the reason why Midorima cried and also told her how he could help. Momoi gave him a smile and looked very pleased. She patted his head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Afterwards, she led him to Midorima's table and continued to help the other students with their art. Kuroko moved closer to the crying Midorima and patted his shoulder.

"Midorima-kun, please don't cry anymore." Kuroko said soothingly as he showed Midorima his frog plush. Midorima wiped the tears on his eyes and removed his glasses to wipe them. He placed his glasses back with a small sniffle and he slowly reached out to his frog plush. He held the frog plush close to his chest and began to cry again. Kuroko patted his partner's back, comforting him.

"T-thank you…Kuroko…" Midorima said as he wiped his eyes and glasses. "Kuroko…uh…let's finish our work." He said after a few sniffles. He hugged his plush close to his face, hiding his reddened cheeks. Kuroko smiled and nodded.

"Alright, Midorima-kun." Kuroko said as he started to draw on the sheet of paper.

"I-it's not like we're friends yet. I'm just thankful for…giving me back my lucky item." Midorima said stubbornly as he colored his half of the work. Kuroko just smiled at him and continued to scribble small figures of frogs and cans of what looks like vanilla milkshake.

_**xoxo**_

_Diary-kun, it looks like I have made another new friend. He seems very stubborn he's a really good guy. I can't wait to tell okaasan and otousan that Midorima-kun's work and mine got a big star sticker. So far, my 2__nd__ day at school was really good. I should ask otousan about that thing Midorima-kun likes…I think it's Opa-Aka or Oha-Asa? Anyway, I hope that tomorrow will be another wonderful day…_

_Kutoko Tetsuya_


	4. Entry 4: My First Game

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

**Rating: **K+_  
_

* * *

_Dear Diary-kun,_

_Midorima-kun gave me a gray and black doggie plush today. He told me it's my "lucky item", though I don't know what that means. Kise-kun told me that my plush looked like me because of its eyes… We do look alike I think… We decided to give it a name…we agreed on Tetsuya #2 or Nigou for short. I was very happy to have a new toy and I'm sure Okaasan and Otousan will be very happy to see my new doggie too._

_**xoxo**_

"Kurokocchi! Let's play tag!" Kise called cheerfully as he ran towards Kuroko. It was recess once again in Teikou Kindergarten. The other children were chasing each other and playing in the sand box and jungle gym. Kuroko is sitting on the bench near the mini-garden reading his book, his stuffed dog on top of his head. Beside him is Midorima who was now holding a brown owl plush, reading with him. Kise climbed up the bench and sat beside Kuroko, curious why the two of them would rather read a book than play with the others.

"Maaaaan…that looks boring! C'mon Kurokocchi, let's play tag instead!" Kise insisted as he tugged his friend's sleeve. Kuroko still has his poker face on, hiding his irritated expression.

"Stop bugging him dummy Kise. Can't you see we're reading?" Midorima said as he patted his owl plush. Kise gave a huge pout as Kuroko continued to read.

"But I want to play with Kurokocchi! You can't have him all to yourself Midorimacchi!" Kise complained. He wrapped his arms around Kuroko's left and gave Midorima a heated glare.

"I want to read with Kuroko! Don't be a selfish brat Kise! And it's not like you own him or anything!" Midorima shouted as he also wrapped his arms around Kuroko's right arm. Kuroko just sighed, annoyed at his two friends. All he wanted to do was read his favorite book in peace.

As the two children argued on who gets to play with Kuroko, a shadow loomed over the pages of Kuroko's book. It belonged to a purple haired boy who approached them, holding a box of chocolate pocky.

"Ne…do you guys want to play hide and seek?" the purple haired boy asked. Midorima and Kise stopped tugging on Kuroko's arms, much to Kuroko's relief. Kuroko closed his book and look at the boy in front of him. '_He looks…like a tree…_'

"Ooooh! I want to play, Muracchi!" Kise exclaimed with a big grin. He tugged on Kuroko's arm once again, looking at him with sparkling eyes. Kuroko just placed his book back in his lunch box and with a small sigh, agreed to go with him. He held Kuroko's hand as they both jumped down from the bench, Kuroko holding on to his stuffed dog. Midorima climbed down the bench along with his owl plush and proceeded to hold Kuroko's shirt. Kuroko fidgeted with his dog's ears as they walked towards the tall boy. '_He looks…so tall…it's kind of scary…_' Kuroko thought as he held Tetsuya #2 tightly.

"Muwasapibawa, I don't want to be 'it'." Midorima said. The purple boy twitched at the wrong pronounciation of his name and just scratched his head.

"It's Murasakibara, Mido-chin." The boy named Murasakibara corrected. "How many times to I have to say it…"

"Your name is very long. It's your name's fault that I can't say it properly." Midorima defended as he held his owl plush close to his blushing face. '_How embarrassing!_ _It's long! Can't he have a shorter name?!_'

"Haha! Midorimacchi can't say Muracchi's name properly!" Kise mocked as he poked Midorima's forehead. Midorima gave a huge puff and crossed his arms around his plush.

"Just because you gave him a nickname, doesn't mean you can say his full name properly." Midorima argued and put out his tongue.

"Ano…what is hide-and-seek?" Kuroko said in a soft voice. Murasakibara was a bit startled when Kuroko spoke. He looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Ne…did you guys hear something?" Murasakibara asked as he munched on his pocky. Kuroko waves his hand in front of him. But because of his tall stature, Kuroko was gone unnoticed.

"It's Kurokocchi. He's asking what hide-and-seek is…. EH?! You don't know what hide-and-seek is?!" Kise shouted in surprise. "You haven't played this game before? Aw…that's okay Kurokocchi, I'll teach you!" Kise offered as he hugged his friend and patted his head.

"Do you live under a rock? I can't believe you don't know what hide-and-seek is, Kuroko." Midorima said as he shifted his glasses. "It's not like I care or anything, but I'll be happy to teach you the rules." He offered as he hid his face behind the owl plush. Murasakibara looked down and noticed the sky blue hue of Kuroko's hair. While Kise and Midorima argued on who would teach Kuroko hide-and-seek, Murasakibara began to ruffle Kuroko's hair.

"Ah…your hair is soft…like a marshmallow. Can I eat you?" Murasakibara asked innocently. Kuroko looked at him with a dead panned expression but he was scared on the inside. '_Eat me? Uwa….He's scary! I should tell him I'm not food…_'

"I'm not food, giant-san. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko said. He mustered all his courage to talk to the tall boy. Yes he was afraid, but he had to tell this boy he is not some kind of food. '_I don't want to be eaten…._'

Murasakibara gave a small chuckle. He stopped ruffling the bluenette's hair and offered him pocky. Kuroko sighed as his hair became very unruly after all the ruffling from the tall boy. He tried taming his messy hair but it still stuck out in different directions.

"Hmm…I like you. I'll call you…marshmallow." Murasakibara declared. Kuroko looked at him and shook his head. He really doesn't want to be called a marshmallow. He certainly doesn't look like one.

"I'm Kuroko, giant-san. Not a marshmallow." Kuroko emphasized. Murasakibara gave a thoughtful look before nodding his head.

"Ah…then…Kuro-chin, I'll call you Kuro-chin. And don't call me giant-san…that's just rude. I have a name you know. It's Murasakibara Atsushi." Murasakibara claimed. He felt irritated to be called a giant. Just because he's taller than the other kids, doesn't mean he's a giant. '_It's not my fault I'm this tall! I'm just a growing boy who loves to drink milk and eat delicious snacks…_'

"Kuro…chin? Well…nice to meet you too, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said as he shook his hand. The corners of Murasakibara's lips curved upwards and his eyes showed a small sparkle. It felt good to hear his name said right. It was tiring to correct his name every time. He gave Kuroko a stick of pocky as appreciation. Kuroko thanked him for the treat.

"Okay, Kuro-chin, let's play hide-and-seek. The 'it' is the one who will count until 10 and the others will find a nice hiding spot…like…behind a tree or under the bench. Just make sure the 'it' won't find you. Got it?" Murasakibara explained. Kuroko finally understood the mechanics of the game and gave Murasakibara an affirmative nod.

"Kise-kun, you're 'it'." Kuroko decided. Kise just looked at Kuroko with a surprised expression.

"Eeeeeh?! But I don't want to be it!" Kise argued. Midorima just smiled triumphantly, happy that he wasn't picked to be the 'it'. Murasakibara opened a new pack of marshmallows as Kise complained.

"Kise-kun, you're 'it' because I know you'll find us." Kuroko said as he gave Kise a thumbs-up. Kise's eyes brightened with enthusiasm at Kuroko's words. He then hugged his friend tightly.

"Kurokocchi~! I'll be sure to find you first! I won't let you down!" Kise declared. Kuroko tried to wiggle himself out of his friend's hug but Kise let him go after a few seconds. Kise began to count behind a tree and the others scrambled to find a good hiding spot. Kuroko found a good hiding spot behind a bush close to the mini-garden.

"Shh…Nigou… " Kuroko whispered to his dog plush. "I found the perfect spot…Kise-kun can't find us here." He said as he kneeled on the soft grass behind the bush. Before he could relax, a rustling sound was heard behind him. Kuroko held Nigou tightly and his heart raced. He felt excited and at the same time disappointed to be found by the 'it'. '_I thought I had the best hiding place…_' Kuroko closed his eyes as the rustling grew nearer.

"Kuro-chin…this is my spot." Kuroko opened his eyes and saw Murasakibara, holding a bag of marshmallows in his hand. Kuroko sighed in relief and plopped Nigou beside him.

"Murasakibara-kun… I was here first." Kuroko told him. Murasakibara looked at him as he swallowed a marshmallow. He cocked his head to the side and moved closer to the bluenette. Kuroko was caught off guard when Murasakibara suddenly licked his cheek. Murasakibara placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"I knew you taste like vanilla. Are you sure you're not a marshmallow?" He asked as he placed his arms on top of Kuroko's head. Kuroko didn't know what just happened, but he didn't want to be eaten.

"No, Murasakibara-kun. Please don't eat me." Kuroko said in a monotone voice. Again, his poker face hid his emotions very well. Right now, he felt very uncomfortable and Murasakibara felt heavy as he rested on top of his head.

"UWAAA! Muracchi! I saw what you did!" a loud voice cried. Murasakibara looked behind him and saw Kise, along with Midorima who was clenching his stuffed owl very tightly.

"Murasapibawa, that's icky…" Midorima said as he shifted his glasses. He felt very annoyed and a bit angry that his friend was licked his purple playmate. Kise snatched Kuroko from Murasakibara, who looked very cross when his 'pillow' was snatched from him.

"It's Murasakibara, Mido-chin! Kise-chin…don't just take away my pillow." Murasakibara warned. Kise held Kuroko close to him, glaring daggers at his purple-haired playmate. Midorima didn't want to feel left out and so he clung to Kuroko as well. Murasakibara stomped his feet in irritation.

"You guys…you should share Kuro-chin with me!" Murasakibara shouted. Kise and Midorima felt very frightened at his sudden outburst. They started to cry and huddled closer to Kuroko. Kuroko still had his poker face, but he also felt very scared. He closely held Nigou and his two friends. '_Please don't eat us…!_'

Momoi heard the cries of her students near the mini-garden. She rushed over to see what was wrong. She saw Murasakibara make scary faces at the trio. She saw how scared the three children were, huddling very close together.

'_Aaaaw…they look so cute hugging each other! Ah, but I should stop Mura-chan from scaring them._'

"Mura-chan! Stop scaring your playmates! It's not very nice." Momoi scolded. Kise and Midorima stopped crying and were glad to see Momoi behind them. Murasakibara gave a small 'tsk'.

"Sorry…" Murasakibara said as he munched on his marshmallows.

"Momoicchi! Muracchi licked Kurokocchi on the face! He was gonna eat him!" Kise told her as he glared at Murasakibara.

"What? Mura-chan! Don't lick other people. They're not food! If you're still hungry, I have other snacks in the classroom." Momoi said as she wagged her finger at him.

"But…Kuro-chin tasted like vanilla…" Murasakibara reasoned.

"No way! Kuroko is not food!" Midorima argued. But he also wondered if that was true and Kise also had the same thought. Kuroko just gave a small sigh. Recess felt way longer than he thought.

_**xoxo**_

_Diary-kun…I didn't know I tasted like vanilla…maybe it's because I love vanilla milkshake? I dunno if I made a new friend…Murasakibara-kun taught me how to play hide-and-seek. Maybe I should hide from him more so I won't be eaten? I hope that I would still go home in one piece with Nigou… This day…was a weird one…_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

**A/N:** I'm glad to see your wonderful reviews about this story! I read one about making Momoi a pedo...well...she just loves her students, especially Kuroko so there'll be more hugging and squealing...there'll be more in future chapters. And yes, Kagami will also be featured as a chibi here in future chapters. Thank you very much for your support! I hope that you'll continue to enjoy reading my story. :D


	5. Entry 5: My First Accident

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke_  
_

**Rating: **K+

* * *

_Dear Diary-kun,_

_Okaasan took me to school early today. Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, and Murasakibara-kun aren't here yet. Okaasan said she has to finish work early today and Otousan went to work last night too. It's a good thing Nigou is with me. Okaasan and Otousan were very happy to meet him. He'll stay with me until the others will come._

_**xoxo**  
_

"Don't worry Mrs. Kuroko, I'll let him play with Dai-chan while we wait for the other students. Take care!" Momoi said as she lifted Kuroko from the ground and hugged him. Kuroko's mother gave her little Tetchan a kiss on the cheek before going to her car. Kuroko waved goodbye and also let his stuffed dog wave at her too. Momoi felt very giddy having to carry her cute little student.

'_Uwaaa Tetsu-kun, you're soooo cute! Haaa..if only you were older…_' Momoi thought, sighing dreamily. Kuroko held Nigou close to him as they are being carried to the playground. Momoi sat Kuroko on the bench near the mini-garden.

"Now, Tetsu-kun, I'll just leave you here for a bit okay? I'll have to fix the playroom and classroom before classes start. Be a good boy and don't go too far okay?" Momoi instructed. She patted his head before going back inside. Kuroko looked at Nigou and thought about what they can do to pass the time. As he was thinking, he heard loud thumping noises coming from behind the swings. Kuroko placed Nigou on top of his head as he tried to look over the swings. There he saw an orange ball bouncing behind it.

'_Neh Nigou…what is that? That big round orange thing…_.' Kuroko whispered to his dog plush. Kuroko walked towards the swings and took a closer look. He found a dark haired boy bouncing the big orange ball with a huge grin on his face. The boy threw the ball to the ground with great force that it bounced higher his own height. The ball flew very high and landed among the branches of the small tree in the mini-garden. The tanned boy looked up and reached out his arms, expecting the ball to come back to him but he noticed his ball was gone.

"Waaaa! My ball! Where'd it go!?" The boy shouted as he scratched his head. Kuroko saw the orange ball, stuck in between the branches of the small tree.

"Ano…it's up there." Kuroko told him. But the boy was too busy looking behind the bushes that he did not hear him. Kuroko sighed and walked closer to him. He gave him a light pat on the shoulder. The dark haired boy jumped from the contact.

"UWAAA! Who's there?!" the dark haired boy shouted as he clutched his chest. He got startled at the sudden tap. Kuroko waved Nigou's paw in front of him.

"Oh…it's just a dog." The boy said as he sighed in relief.

"Um…I'm over here." Kuroko said in a disappointed tone. "Nigou…tell him I'm here."

The tanned boy flinched as he heard Kuroko's soft voice. He then looked at the dog plush closely and his sight focused on the owner of the plush. His eyes went wide as he looked at Kuroko's sky blue orbs.

"Whoaaaah! The ghost kid!" the boy shouted as he pointed at him. Kuroko frowned at the name.

"I'm not a ghost…I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I was here the whole time…" Kuroko said as he placed Nigou on his head. The tanned boy looked at him once again and placed his hand on Kuroko's cheek. He stretched both Kuroko's cheeks before giving a huge grin.

"Oooh! So you're not a ghost after all! Man you look so white…and your hair is like the sky! Are you a girl?" the tanned boy asked. Kuroko rubbed his cheeks. '_That was painful…_'

"No…I'm not. That's just mean…" Kuroko said in a plain voice. The tanned haired boy just laughed and patted Kuroko's back.

"Well, I'm Aomine Daiki! Hmm…Tetsuya…I'll call you Tetsu!" Daiki proclaimed as he shook Kuroko's hand vigorously. Kuroko held Nigou in place as he shook hands with his new friend.

"Hey, Tetsu, have you seen my basketball?" Aomine asked. Kuroko tilted his head to the side.

"What's…a basketball?" he asked. Aomine's eyes grew wide.

"What?! You don't know what a basketball is?! It's only the bestest toy ever! Man, I feel sorry for you." Aomine said smugly. "It's big and round and orange. It's the thing I use to play with. It goes boing, boing, boing!" Kuroko held his chin thoughtfully. He did see Aomine play with it awhile ago.

"It's up there." Kuroko said as he pointed towards the small tree in the mini-garden. Aomine ran towards the tree and looked up. He squinted his eyes to get a better view.

"Aw man…it's stuck up there! I'll try to climb and get it." Aomine spat on his hands and rubbed them. He then attempted to climb the small tree. But because his hands were wet, he slid down before he could climb half of it.

"This sucks! Now I'll never be able to get my ball back…" Aomine whined as he began to tear up. Kuroko thought of a way to get the ball down. He saw pebbles around the mini-garden. He thought long and hard and then, an idea came to him.

"Aomine-kun, hold Nigou for me." Kuroko told him as he ran to get a few pebbles. Aomine held the plush in his hands. He was curious of what the bluenette will do with all those pebbles.

"Aomine-kun, stand far away from the tree please." Kuroko instructed. Aomine nodded and went behind him. Kuroko began throwing the pebbles towards the small tree. He was aiming right below the ball.

"Woooah! Go, go, go Tetsu! You can do it!" Aomine cheered. Kuroko kept on throwing the pebbles but it would fall on the ground before it could hit the ball. Kuroko frowned and huffed, but he tried his best in throwing the pebbles with all his strength. Aomine looked at how his new friend worked so hard to get his beloved ball. He wanted to help too, so he left Nigou on the ground and ran beside Kuroko.

"Hey, Tetsu, let me have a try." Aomine offered. Kuroko nodded and gave him the remaining pebbles. Kuroko went under the branches where the ball was.

"Aomine-kun, try to hit the ball over here." He instructed as he pointed at the ball. Aomine nodded. He collected all his strength and was fired up. He then threw the pebbles straight at the ball. To Kuroko's amazement, the one pebble hit the ball on Aomine's first try and it rolled down the branches.

"Alright!" Aomine cheered. Kuroko clapped his hands. But before he could go and congratulate his friend, the ball fell squarely on top of his head. Kuroko fell to the ground after he was hit. Realizing that his friend got hurt, Aomine rushed towards him. Fear and worry was etched on his face.

"Tetsuuuu! Tetsu! Are you okay!?" Aomine shouted frantically. Kuroko felt really dizzy and his vision was getting blurry. Aomine shouted for help as he held his friend in his arms. Momoi was inside the classroom fixing the chairs when she heard a loud shout outside. Momoi heard Aomine's plea for help and rushed beside them.

"Oh my, Tetsu-kun! What happened here Dai-chan?!" Momoi asked worriedly as she held Kuroko in her arms. Aomine couldn't believe what had happened and was in shock. He cried loudly instead. Momoi tried to comfort him.

"Don't cry Dai-chan. We'll just bring Tetsu-kun to the clinic." She said in a soft assuring voice. Momoi held Aomine's hand and they quickly ran to the school clinic. Momoi was relieved to see the school doctor was in. After examining Kuroko's bump on the head, the doctor told her that he needed to put ice on his bruise and that Kuroko just needs to rest in the clinic for awhile. Momoi wanted to stay beside her pupil but she had other children to take care of as well.

"Please tell me he'll be alright doctor…" she pleaded. The doctor held her hand and gave her a reassuring pat.

"Don't worry Momoi-san, he'll be alright. I'll watch over him. You still have class to do." The doctor said in a gentle voice. Aomine stood beside the bed as the doctor placed a small ice pack on Kuroko's head. He felt bad and also felt guilty that his friend was in such a state. '_I should have saved him! If only…if only I…_' Aomine began to cry again. The doctor patted his head to comfort him.

"Don't cry, Aomine-kun. He'll be fine. I'll make sure he feels better. Don't worry, you should go to class." The doctor told him. Momoi offered her hand to him but Aomine refuses to come with her.

"C'mon now Dai-chan! We still have class to do! Kiyoshi-sensei will take care of Tetsu-kun. We can visit him again in recess." Momoi reasoned. Aomine shook his head stubbornly. He wanted to be beside his friend.

"Just leave me alone old hag! I want to be with Tetsu! It's my fault he got hurt!" Aomine shouted, sniffling in between his sobs. Momoi twitched when Aomine called her an 'old hag'. The doctor noticed this and tried to handle the situation in a peaceful manner.

"Momoi-san, will it be alright to just leave Aomine-kun here for awhile? I know he wanted to stay with his friend. I think he'd want to apologize to Kuroko-kun when he wakes up." Kiyoshi suggested. Momoi thought for a moment and looked at Aomine. Even though she wanted him to go to class, she couldn't say no to those pleading azure orbs. She gave a small sigh.

"Well…alright. But after recess, he should be back in class. Please watch after them Kiyoshi-sensei." Momoi said as she patted Aomine. She gave a small kiss on Kuroko's head before leaving them. Kiyoshi patted the tanned boy's head and continued to examine Kuroko. Aomine held Kuroko's hand all the while.

_**xoxo**_

_Diary-kun, I do not remember what happened that day. I just woke up in the middle of a white room with Aomine-kun holding my hand. My head hurts a bit but I felt okay. A doctor named Kiyoshi-san told me I was asleep when they brought me here. He told me I hit my head…I don't remember what had hit me though. Aomine-kun began to hug me very tightly when he woke up. It seems he slept beside me when I was out. I asked if he got his ball back and he just cried louder. _

_Diary-kun, I made a new friend today. Aomine-kun told me he would teach me how to catch a basketball when I get better. It feels nice to have made another new friend._

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

**A/N:** And that's how Tetchan met Dai-chan met...I know it's kind of sad to see Kuroko get hurt, but he's okay! I made Kiyoshi the school doctor...because...just because. And now that Kuroko made friends with 4 of the Generation of Miracles, I think it's time he gets acquainted with his red head, scissor holding, seatmate. As always, please read and review. Thank you. :D


	6. Entry 6: My Seatmate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke_  
_

**Rating: **K+

* * *

_Dear Diary-kun,_

_Aomine-kun gave Nigou back to me. I was worried I'd lost him forever after I was sent to the clinic. Now, I have Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, and Nigou as playmates during recess and playtime. Even though my friends fight a lot, they are really fun to be with. Lately I noticed my seatmate, Akashi-kun, looking at me… We'd talk a little in class but when it was recess, he would ignore me. It's strange…I don't know if I did something wrong for him to ignore me…_

_**xoxo**__  
_

"Tetsu, put your arms out like this when I throw the ball at you okay?"

It was recess once again. Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara played rock-paper-scissors on who gets to play with Kuroko today. Kuroko played with Nigou's paws while they play. Aomine came out as the victor, much to the other's dismay. Aomine held Kuroko by the hand and ran towards the sand box. Having no room for argument since their beloved playmate was gone, Kise and Midorima played on the swings while Murasakibara munched on his snacks near the mini-garden as usual. Aomine was very excited to teach Kuroko how to play catch with his basketball.

"You mean like this?" Kuroko held out his little arms after putting Nigou on his head. Aomine gave him a thumbs-up.

"Good! Alright, here I go!" Aomine threw the ball at Kuroko who successfully caught it. Kuroko's eyes went wide. He looked at Aomine with a small on his face, feeling very proud that he had caught it with ease.

"Woah! Nice job Tetsu!" Aomine cheered. "Alright, now throw it back to me!"

"Okay…" Kuroko threw the ball back at Aomine. Strangely, when Kuroko threw the ball, it was if the ball had vanished in thin air. Aomine couldn't see the ball and it flew right past him. The ball rolled towards the bushes near the mini-garden.

"Huh? Where?! What?! Eeeeeeeh?" Aomine scratched his head in confusion. He is completely dumbfounded. '_What just happened? Tetsu was throwing the ball and then…_'

Kuroko was surprised that Aomine could not catch the ball. His friend was scratching his head and looking around. Kuroko just passed the ball straight towards Aomine so it was impossible for him to miss. Or at least that's what he thought he did. The ball actually flew in a curved trajectory and flew right into the bushes.

"I don't know what you did Tetsu, but you have to get the ball back." Aomine said as he crossed his arms. "I'll wait for you by the sandbox."

"Aren't you going to help me look, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked. He looked at his friend expectantly, staring at him with his sky blue orbs. Aomine stared back at him for awhile and got self-conscious. He felt his face heat up a bit.

"A-ah… tsk…fine then, I'll help you. Jeez Tetsu, can't you just call me by my name? It's not that hard you know!" Aomine blurted out as he bashfully scratched his cheek.

"I'm fine with calling you Aomine-kun…" Kuroko answered as they both walked towards the bushes. Aomine just huffed and crossed his arms as they walked. He wanted to be called by his first name since they're already best friends and all. Kuroko wanted to be polite so he was stuck calling his friend that way.

They searched high and low for the ball. Kuroko separated from his friend to search for it around the jungle gym. Aomine still looked around the mini-garden.

Suddenly, while Kuroko was looking around the jungle gym, he was pushed by a silver haired boy. Kuroko fell face first on the ground with Nigou flying not far from him. Kuroko shakily stood up as he met with the person who pushed him. He recognized the familiar silver-headed boy. '_He's…the one who bullied Kise-kun…Haizaki-kun…_'

"Whoops, did I push you?" the silver haired boy said in a mocking tone. Kuroko narrowed his eyes. He slowly walked towards Nigou and dusted him off.

"What? Cat got your tongue, missy?" the boy asked as he stepped closer to him. Kuroko just held Nigou close to him and maintained his dead panned expression. Honestly, he was scared. He didn't want to fight and surely he didn't want to get hurt. But he had to defend himself somehow.

"It's not nice to push others." Kuroko said in a plain voice. "And I'm not a girl either."

"Oh? You look like a girl and I bet you cry like one too." Haizaki smiled menacingly. Kuroko stood in place. He wasn't going to cry in front of the bully, he had to be brave! He bit his lip as Haizaki moved closer to him. Kuroko wished that his friends would save him from this. He hugged his beloved Nigou, trying to protect him. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for what Haizaki will do.

"Hold it right there." A sly voice commanded. Haizaki looked behind him. There on top of the Jungle gym, heterochromatic eyes gave a piercing glare. The boy had red hair and was holding a pair of scissors on his hand. "As the king of the jungle gym, I order you to step away from him."

"I don't have to listen to a shorty like you." Haizaki said with a smirk. Little did he know, the red head hated to be called short. He gritted his teeth and gave a very sinister smile.

"It looks like someone wants to be poked with scissors so early in recess." The red head said as he held the scissors to his face. His eyes glinted with hidden rage at the insult given to him. "I'll make sure you'll never call me that again."

Haizaki felt a sudden chill down his spine as he saw the red head's intense glare. He suddenly felt his life was in danger. Kuroko slowly opened his eyes. He wondered if the bully left him and Nigou alone already. He was surprised to see Haizaki shaking in place.

"Ano…are you okay?" Kuroko asked as he stepped closer to him. Out of nowhere, a pair of scissors pierced the ground beside Haizaki. Kuroko was surprised to see that happening and suddenly lost his balance. He fell butt-first on the ground. Haizaki shrieked in fear. It was a good thing he dodged the scissors early.

"Tsk…I missed." The red head said as he sat on top of the jungle gym with a huge grin. Haizaki was tearing up while Kuroko was still processing on what just happened.

"M-M-Monster!" Haizaki shrieked as he ran towards the classroom. Akashi laughed as he saw Haizaki run. '_Yes, run like the mouse you are! That'll teach you to watch what you say around me._'

Kuroko stood up and dusted his clothes. He looked around for his beloved dog plush and placed him on top of his head once again.

"Oh? You're still here?" the boy asked as he looked at Kuroko. Kuroko looked up and saw his seatmate jump down from the jungle gym and landing in one knee. Kuroko thought that looked very cool. The red head took awhile to stand-up and he flicked the dust off his shoulders.

"Thank you very much." Kuroko said as he bowed. The red head smiled at him and wagged his finger.

"Tsk, tsk. I did nothing to help you. That boy was causing trouble around my spot." He said as he looked at Kuroko from top to bottom. "And what brings you here, Tetsuya?" he asked as he circled around him.

"How'd you know my name?" Kuroko asked. He felt very uncomfortable being surveyed by his red headed seatmate.

"I just know. Do you know who I am?" the red head asked as he crossed his arms.

"It's Akashi-kun." Kuroko answered confidently. The red head gave a light chuckle.

"Well, aren't you attentive. That is correct. My full name is Akashi Seijuuro." Akashi said proudly.

"Ah then, Akashi-kun, have you seen an orange ball around here?" Kuroko asked as he looked around the jungle gym.

"You mean this ball?" Akashi pulled out an orange ball from under the lady-bug jungle gym. Kuroko looked at the ball Akashi held in his hands and nodded. The sides of Akashi's lips tilted into a smirk.

"Well, since I saved you and I have found the thing you are looking for, you have to do something for me." Akashi said as he bounced the orange ball.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked, a bit disappointed that he couldn't get the ball back so easily.

"You'll be my servant for the day." Akashi told him. Kuroko's head tilted to the side along with Nigou. He has no idea what that meant.

"Servant? What's that?" Kuroko asked innocently. Akashi laughed loudly at his answer.

"You're funny. It just means that you have to do as I say for today since you owe me." Akashi said with a grin. '_This is going to be fun._'

"I see. Then, will I get the ball back if I did?" Kuroko asked cautiously. He felt a slight chill behind his back a few seconds ago. '_I have a bad feeling about this…_'

"Of course. I'll give it back to you at the end of the day." Akashi said as he held the ball. "First, you must call me by my first name. That is my first order."

Kuroko felt torn between his solid code of courtesy and his obligation to follow what Akashi says to get the ball. '_If I must…Aomine-kun loves his basketball…I need to get his ball back! I won't let him down…_'

"Okay then, Sei…juuro…" Kuroko answered, his eyes looking at the ground. He felt a bit embarrassed to say Akashi's first name. It was his first time not using any suffixes. Akashi was pleased to hear his name slip through the blunette's lips.

"Excellent. Now you'll have to follow me until recess is over and you will be partner in every seatwork we will have in class. If you'll oppose me, you'll never see this ball again." Akashi instructed as he placed his scissors against the basketball. Kuroko felt a sweat drop from his face. '_This will be harder than I thought…_'

"Oi, Tetsu have you seen my ball yet?" Aomine shouted as he ran towards the pair. He stopped short when he saw Akashi holding his basketball.

"Huwaaaah! Oi, psycho Akashi! Give me back my ball! Don't put it so close to your scissors!" Aomine shouted as he pointed at him. Akashi gave him a chilling glare.

"Oh? Is this yours Daiki? Let me borrow it for awhile." Akashi said in a menacing tone as he rubbed the side of the ball with the sharp end of his scissors. Aomine shook in place, worried that his ball might be deflated at anytime. Kuroko noticed his friend's distress and tried to intervene.

"Akashi-k…I mean…Sei…juuro-kun, please don't do that to Aomine-kun's ball." He said in a plain voice. He tried to say it in a more pleading manner but it just came out as a very monotone one. Akashi looked at Kuroko and placed his scissors away from the ball.

"I'll spare this ball for now. Daiki, why don't you call the others? I'll have something to say before recess ends." Akashi commanded. Aomine gritted his teeth. He dislikes taking orders from Akashi, but he has to do what he says since his ball might be in danger. Kuroko didn't know what Akashi meant. '_Others….?_'

"Oi Tetsu, keep an eye on my ball okay? I'll be right back." Aomine ran towards the sandbox. Kuroko just nodded and looked at Akashi in a dead pan stare. He wondered why most of his playmates are scared of him. Sure, his eyes were different and he has sharp scissors with him…well…that might be the reason. Kuroko didn't feel that scared of him anymore though. He felt that Akashi just wanted someone to play with since he noticed the red head was often alone during recess.

As Kuroko was deep in his thoughts, Aomine dragged Kise and Midorima towards the jungle gym. Murasakibara walked with him, sucking on a huge purple lollipop.

"Stop pulling me Aominecchi! I want to play on the swings more! It's bad enough that you got Kurokocchi!" Kise complained as Aomine let go of his uniform.

"Why did you have to pull us over here, Ahomine?" Midorima said in an irritated tone as he held on to his black kitty plush.

"Stop complaining will 'ya?! Akashi said to bring you guys here or he'll pop my ball! And why do you keep on holding on to weird toys Midorima? How old are you?!" Aomine ranted. He is very frustrated right now since he didn't get to play that much with his beloved basketball.

"What do you care about my lucky items?" Midorima answered angrily. They both held a glaring contest as Kise ran towards Kuroko, hugging him tightly.

"Kurokocchi! I missed yooooou!" Kise said cheerily as he rubbed his face against Kuroko's cheek. Kuroko still wasn't used to his personal space being invaded. "Please let go of me, Kise-kun…I can't breathe…"

"Aka-chin, what's up?" Murasakibara asked as he licked his lollipop. Akashi climbed up the jungle gym and stomped his feet on top of it. The 5 children stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Good. Now listen up, we have a new member in our group. I believe you all know Tetsuya?" Akashi said as he looked at the bluenette who was still being hugged by Kise. Akashi twitched at the sight of them.

"Ryouta, let go of my servant for the day." He commanded. Kise shakily released Kuroko and hid behind him. Kuroko sighed in relief.

"Aka-chin, don't tell me you want Kuro-chin to help you rule the playground…?" Murasakibara asked in a bored tone.

"Atsushi, I'm not yet finished. But it's as you've said, I want to rule the playground. I was born for this great purpose: to rule the playground and then, rule the world." Akashi declared with a huge smirk. Aomine and Midorima sighed. '_It's the same crazy "Rule the World" speech all over again…_'

"And maybe I'll make Tetsuya my wife." Akashi told them with a huge grin.

"Wait, wait, wait! No freaking way! You can't make Tetsu your wife!" Aomine argued. "Why the heck would you want that? I wished for that first!" he shouted. He ran beside Kuroko and held his hand.

"Eeeeeh?! But Kurokocchi made friends with me first! I wanna marry Kurokocchi first!" Kise complained as he hugged Kuroko from behind.

"Nonsense! Akapi, you're plans are nonsense! Oha-Asa said that your star signs are incompatible! Even though my star sign is also incompatible with Kuroko's, I will still have a better relationship with Kuroko!" Midorima proclaimed as he held his black kitty plush and held Kuroko's other arm. Even though Kuroko felt loved by his playmates, he still wanted to keep his personal space.

"Mido-chin, you said Aka-chin's name wrong…" Murasakibara said as he scratched his head. "Aka-chin, that sounds unfair…I want Kuro-chin to be my wife too 'cause he's a marshmallow."

Akashi twitched at watching his playmates flock over his new person of interest. He knew Kuroko was special and he wanted him to himself. He couldn't describe the feeling he felt when he saw his 'underlings' flock towards Kuroko.

"As the King of the Jungle gym, I order you to get away from Tetsuya! You should learn your own place, insects!" Akashi roared. Just then, male a teacher walked towards them, wearing glasses.

"Akashi-kun, I heard you have scissors with you. How many times do I have to tell you that those are dangerous!" the bespectacled teacher scolded. Akashi hid the scissors behind his back.

"What scissors, Hyuuga-sensei?" He asked innocently. The teacher named Hyuuga attempted to grab the scissors away from him, but Akashi was fast enough to jump down from the jungle gym.

"Akashi! Come back here! Give me those scissors this instant or I'll put you in the corner of shame!" Hyuuga shouted as he chased the red head around the playground.

_**xoxo**_

_Diary-kun, a lot has happened today. Akashi-kun is a scary person…but he can be nice. I'm thankful that he saved me from Haizaki-kun but Akashi-kun is one weird person. I got the ball back in the end. It was weird calling Akashi-kun by his first name. I don't enjoy being a servant..._

Anyway, I feel much loved in Kindergarten and I am thankful for it…even though sometimes I feel crushed by my friends. I know Nigou is happy to go to school with me too. I hope I get to make more friends in the future. 

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is long...I wanted to dig into Akashi personality as a kid more. I thought he would be a manipulative brat who strikes fear to everyone in the playground. Hyuuga came in just in time I think. The next chapter would be about Kuroko's 5th birthday in Teikou Kindergarten. As usual, your reviews are much welcomed...I'll love you for it, really! :D


	7. Entry 7: My 5th Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

**Rating: **K+

* * *

_Dear Diary-kun,_

_Today…is my birthday. Okaasan gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek when I woke up. She made me my favorites: vanilla pancakes and vanilla milkshake. Otousan gave me a basketball as a present. I told him I wanted to play with a basketball and so he bought this for me. Otousan and Okaasan have work today. Okaasan said she will buy cake later and Otousan promised me that he will come home early today. I wanted them to stay with me today, but I know they have to go to work._

_**xoxo**  
_

"So Tetchan, how was school? You don't tell us much about your day when we come home." Kuroko's mother asked as she tidied up the plates. Kuroko wiped his mouth with a napkin along with Nigou and whispered a '_Thank you for the meal_.' Kuroko's father was reading the newspaper.

"It was…fun. I made a lot of…friends." Kuroko said in a soft voice. "I made friends with Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun."

"Well that's wonderful to hear Tetchan! You should invite your friends over sometime." Kuroko's mother told him with a huge smile on her face. She was very happy to hear that her little Tetchan made lots of friends. Kuroko held Nigou close to his chest and hid the little smile etched on his face. He too was glad to have new friends.

"Tetchan, were you bullied in school? I heard you were bullied there." Kuroko's father asked in a serious tone. Kuroko looked at him and shook his head. He does not want his parents to worry about him.

"No…I'm fine." He told them. His father was still worried about him but he sighed and accepted his answer. His mother was also worried. She knows that her Tetchan is not the athletic type; he always looks very fragile and small. But she believes her son wouldn't be involved in any bullying since he does not speak up much and he is always well behaved.

"What else did you do in school, Tetchan?" Kuroko's mothered continued to ask as she packed her son's lunch box with sandwiches and a vanilla milkshake.

"We played in the sandbox…I played catch with Aomine-kun with his basketball. Akashi-kun would help me with numbers and Kise-kun would always hug me." Kuroko told them as he fiddled with Nigou's ears. He suddenly remembered that his friends would tell him to marry them. He wants to ask his parents what that meant.

"Okaasan, Otousan…what does…'marry' mean?" he asked in a serious tone as he looked at them with an apathetic expression. Kuroko's mother stopped wiping the remaining dishes after packing his lunch box. His father ripped his newspaper in two, shocked to hear his son ask such a question at his age.

"T-Tetchan…where did you hear that?" Kuroko's mother asked as she shakily patted his head. Kuroko looked at her with inquisitive eyes and noticed that her mother wasn't feeling well.

"My friends told me that they want to marry me when they grow up…" Kuroko explained. His father rubbed his forehead as he gave a huge sigh. He then thought that maybe his little Tetchan has a friend who's a girl that told him that. He gave a light chuckle.

"My, my, Tetchan. I didn't know you have a little 'girlfriend'. Tetsuya, you're too young to marry. Grown-ups do those things when they love each other very much and they want to be together for a long time." Kuroko's father explained as he folded his newspaper. Kuroko's mother felt relieved and a bit giddy thinking that her Tetchan has an admirer. She also thought that a girl might have proclaimed it when they were playing.

"That's right Tetchan. You marry someone you love very much. That's why I married your 'tousan." She said as she hugged her husband lovingly. Kuroko thought for awhile and understood what they said. He looked at how his mother hugged his father. '_I see…when you want to be together forever…_'

"I'm glad…to be loved by my friends and by 'kaasan and 'tousan." He said as he gave the most dazzling smile. His parents were surprised to see him smile like that. It was their first time to see their little boy smile so bright and with much sincerity. They were happy that their little boy, who was always liked to be alone, found friends who can make him happy. Their feelings overflowed and they started to tear up.

"Okaasan? What's wrong? Ne…Otousan…why are you crying?" Kuroko asked them with a worried brow. He plopped down from the chair along with Nigou and patted the side of his mother's leg. Kuroko's mother just shook her head and gave her little boy a kiss on the forehead. She wiped her tears and gave him a big hug. His father also joined in, ruffling his sky blue locks.

"Tetchan, Happy Birthday." They said in unison. Kuroko smiled as he hugged them both, Nigou in between them.

_**xoxo**_

Kuroko went to school after being given his light blue back pack and kisses from his beloved parents. He went in the classroom with a small smile on his face. The other children were busy coloring on their books and scribbling on paper. He sat beside Akashi as he pulled his coloring materials from his backpack.

"Tetsuya, sensei said to draw what you think is important." Akashi told him as he drew a stick man on top of an oddly shaped circle. Kuroko thanked him for the tip and proceeded to draw on his sheet of paper. Nigou was placed beside him as if looking at what he is going to draw. Kuroko made a scribble of a birthday cake and stick people around it. He got out his crayons and made messy scribbles on their head to look like they have hair. He drew little heart shapes around them and added a small squiggly drawing of Nigou on top of a stickman that looks like him. He was satisfied with his work. Akashi looked at Kuroko's drawing and compared it with his. He was convinced that his drawing was better.

"Cake? And what's with those straight lines around it with weird colored lines on their head?" Akashi asked as he pointed at Kuroko's drawing.

"Oh…it's cake and I drew you, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, and Murasakibara-kun. Nigou is there too. This one is Momoi-sensei." Kuroko said as he pointed at the stick people. Akashi wasn't convinced that he looked like a stick person with red squiggles on his head. But he liked the idea of cake though.

"Hah, my drawing is about me standing over the world. I have a crown and everything. You guys are those colored dots over here." Akashi said proudly. Kuroko just gave a small smile. '_Akashi-kun…doesn't know that my birthday is today…._' Kuroko thought sadly. '_But it's okay…he looks happy with his drawing._'

"Kurokocchi! Look what I drew! It's me and you! And well there's Aominecchi, Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, and Muracchi but I drew you better than they look!" Kise shouted with glee as he shoved his work at Kuroko's chest. Kuroko looked at Kise's work and was surprised to see him and Kise holding hands and the others were around them holding hands as well.

"It looks nice Kise-kun." Kuroko commented as Kise jumped for joy at his praise. Akashi looked at Kise's work and snorted. Aomine saw them being very noisy. He felt a bit jealous being left out so he wanted to show Kuroko his work too.

"Hey Tetsu, look what I drew! I got a huge basketball and you're over here playing catch with me." Aomine said as he pointed at his work. Kise looked at Aomine's drawing and tried to stifle a laugh. Kuroko thought it was really nice to see him and Aomine play catch along with the others.

"Aominecchi! It's like you're throwing a pile of noodles at Kurokocchi! Ahahaha!" Kise laughed. Aomine twitched in irritation and tried to control his temper in front of his friend. Akashi snorted at Aomine's work, thinking that they look like weird potato people throwing noodles at each other.

"Neh Kuro-chin, look at my work." Murasakibara said as he munched on a pretzel. He handed his paper to Kuroko who was oblivious to the Kise's and Aomine's heated argument behind him, accompanied by an exchange of painful flicks on their heads and hands. Akashi looked from behind Kuroko's back to also take a peek at Murasakibara's work.

"Murasakibara-kun…this is…" Kuroko tried to make out all the pink fluffy scribbles and round purple spirals that are scattered on the paper. Akashi thought that they looked like pink cotton candy and purple snails. Murasakibara told them it's bits of candy and swirly lollipops.

"This is you over here, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara told him as he pointed at a light blue marshmallow with hands and feet sticking out along with a bored facial expression. Kuroko sweat dropped while looking at the picture. Akashi gave a chuckle.

"Let me show Kuroko my work, Murasapibawa." Midorima interrupted as he held his paper out to Kuroko. He was wearing light blue neko mimi ears and was holding a cat bell on his hand. Kuroko looked at him and was transfixed at what Midorima was wearing. '_Are those…cat ears?_'

"Mido-chin, it's Murasakibara…I told you a million times…" Murasakibara corrected with an irritated expression. Midorima just shifted his glasses, ignoring his complaint. Kuroko looked at Midorima's work. There were star shaped doodles on the top and a scribble that looked like him was on top of a huge star. The others were drawn in star shaped suits and looked like they were shooting stars. Akashi yawned, unimpressed at Midorima's work. He particularly disliked the part where he was drawn horribly with an angry expression on his face.

Kuroko could not explain what he felt when he saw the works of his friends. They were all very wonderful, in their own creative way. It seems that they held each other as very important people. It made him very happy even though, Kuroko felt a bit disappointed that they don't know it is his birthday today.

"Listen up my darlings!" Momoi shouted as she clapped her hands. Her students stopped what they were doing and looked at her attentively. "Today is a special day of one of our dear friends. Can you guess who it is?" She asked as she looked at Kuroko with sparkling eyes. Kuroko felt a bit embarrassed.

"Hey Tetsu, what did you draw?" Aomine asked as he peeked behind his back.

"I wanna know too Kurokocchi! Lemme look!" Kise chimed in and he squeezed himself beside Kuroko.

"I wanna know too." Midorima said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Hmm…" Murasakibara peeped above Kuroko's head, also curious about his work.

"It's cake." Akashi said as he crossed his arms. "My work looks better than his. But you drew me quite well Tetsuya." He complimented. It was better than looking like a potato or an angry scribble that's for sure. The others were very ecstatic to see their faces, or what looked like them, in Kuroko's drawing.

"Well, does anyone know?" Momoi asked once again as she eyed her beloved student. She was glad to celebrate Kuroko's birthday with surprise birthday cupcakes for the children and a big cup of special vanilla shake with a little flag on it for the birthday celebrant. The children looked at each other and began to ask one another if it was their birthday. Akashi began to realize why Kuroko drew that particular picture today.

"Tetsuya, it's your-"

"Oooooh! Sensei! Sensei! It's Kurokocchi's birthday!" Kise shouted as he jumped up and down while raising his hand. After seeing his friend's picture, he knew that it was his special day. Kuroko hid his face on Nigou's fur, a bit embarrassed.

"That's right Ki-chan! It's Tetsu-kun's birthday! We're going to have a party just for you Tetsu-kun! Oh, now children, I'll just get the cupcakes and drinks from the store room. Please behave while I am gone okay? And say Happy Birthday to Tetsu-kun!" Momoi rushed towards the store room after excusing herself from the class. Of course she asked help from Hyuuga and Riko to bring the balloons and some party games with them when they arrive at school. She asked Kiyoshi to help her bring the cupcakes and shakes to the classroom.

Akashi glared at the blonde. '_I was going to say that!_' He thought angrily. He went up behind him and gave a very strong flick to Kise's head.

"Ow! What was that for Akashicchi?!" Kise whined as he rubbed his head.

"I was going to say it was Tetsuya's birthday!" Akashi shouted back. Kise and Akashi started to shove each other and poked each other at the sides. It was a good thing Hyuuga-sensei confiscated the scissors.

"What?! It's your birthday Tetsu?! Why didn't you tell me!?" Aomine yelled as he shook Kuroko. "Man, if only I knew…wait! I got something for you!" Aomine pulled out a round candy wrapped in blue paper. He gave it to Kuroko while scratching his head bashfully. Kuroko gladly accepted his gift.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun." He told him while he opened the candy wrapper. It was a good thing the candy was vanilla flavored. Kuroko gave out a contented sigh as he ate the candy. Midorima held Kuroko's shirt and shyly gave his gift.

"Kuroko, take this. It's not as if I want you to have it. It's just 'cause it's your birthday, that's all." He said with a flushed face as he gave his neko mimi ears to him. Kuroko looked at the item with interest and accepted them happily.

"Thank you very much, Midorima-kun." Kuroko tried the ears on. Midorima looked at him with sparkles on his eyes. '_C-cute…._' He then looked away, hiding the redness of his face. Murasakibara frowned. He felt a bit jealous that the others have given Kuroko gifts while he has nothing to give him yet. An idea came to him. He dug into his backpack and got a pack of vanilla-flavored marshmallows.

"Neh Kuro-chin, take this." Murasakibara gave the pack of marshmallows to Kuroko as he ruffled his sky blue locks. Kuroko sweat dropped a little when he received the big pack but he accepted them with a smile. Murasakibara gave Kuroko a sheepish smile as well.

"Kurokocchi! I have something for you too!" Kise shouted, feeling a bit left out. His forehead was sore from all the flicks he received from Akashi but he didn't mind as long as he gives his friend a gift. He dug around his shirt pockets and held out a shiny sky blue marble that was inside a clear candy container. The others looked at Kise's gift and were a bit envious of how pretty it was. Kuroko looked at the shiny marble and was dazzled when the sun's rays reflected through the marble and made blue ripples around the container. He accepted the gift whole heartedly.

"Thank you Kise-kun. It's very pretty." Kuroko told him. Kise hugged him tight and gave him a light peck on the cheek. The others stared wide eyed at what Kise did to their beloved friend and they all felt very irritated. Kuroko looked at him with a small smile on his face and hugged him back, thankful for Kise's friendship and his wonderful gift. Kise was surprised to see Kuroko hug him back. It's the first time he hugged him back actually. His cheeks turned red and he felt very embarrassed.

"Waaaaaah! Kise! That's unfair!" Aomine shouted angrily. Kuroko let his blonde friend go and focused his attention at his new gift.

"Kise… You'll have bad luck today…" Midorima said in a very dark mood.

"Kise-chin…" Murasakibara called while he munched on his pretzels loudly. Irritation is evident on his face. The three of them ganged up on the poor blonde who felt it is a good idea to run. Kise started to run around the room, the three boys not far from him. Akashi was also mad at him for doing such a thing to Kuroko and also a felt a bit jealous of his gift. Akashi looked at his sky-blue haired friend and thought of a gift that is better than the others. An idea popped up in his little head.

"Tetsuya…" he called. Kuroko turned to look at Akashi but was met with his lips connecting with the red head's. It was just a small chaste peck right on the lips. Akashi looked at him, expecting some sort of reaction. Kuroko just looked at him with the same dead pan expression and he cocked his head to the side, confused to what just happened.

"I gave you a promise." Akashi began to explain. "That was my promise that we'll be friends forever. Only I can give that to you and you can only give that to me, so don't go around giving promises to others Tetsuya." Akashi instructed as he crossed his arms to his chest. Kuroko touched his lips and nodded. '_If what Akashi-kun said was true then…_' Kuroko took Nigou and gave him a kiss too. Akashi sweat dropped at the scene. '_To a stuffed….dog?_'

"Thank you for being my friend, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he tried to hug the red head. He hesitated because Akashi moved away from him a bit. Akashi was not used to close contact but since it was Kuroko's birthday, he'll allow just one hug. Akashi opened his arms while looking away, a tint of red colored his cheeks. Kuroko gave him a hug along with Nigou in between.

"Alright my angels! I came back with Kiyoshi-sensei! Now let's get Tetsu-kun in front to blow out the candles and make a wish!" Momoi shouted as she appeared holding 2 bags filled with vanilla milkshakes and with Kiyoshi holding 3 boxes of cupcakes and the cake of course. Kuroko walked to the front and looked at all his classmates and friends. The room became silent as Momoi placed the box in front of him, revealing a beautifully decorated cake with his name in blue and the words 'Happy Birthday' etched in icing. Momoi lighted five candles on top of the cake. She then began to sing happy birthday and everyone joined in. Kuroko did not know what to say and do. He wanted to cry but he wouldn't want his friends to worry.

'_I wish…that my okaasan, my otousan, my friends and I will be together forever…_'

After Kuroko made his wish, he blew the candles. Everyone cheered and greeted him a happy birthday. Riko and Hyuuga came a little later with the balloons and party favors.

**_xoxo_**

_Diary-kun, today…was the best birthday ever. I wish that every birthday I have, my parents and my friends will always be there to celebrate it with me._

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

__**A/N: **Apparently, Akashi has mistaken a kiss for a promise. Maybe he got it while observing his parents. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the pure fluff in this chapter. Kuroko is well loved by everyone. Having to celebrate his birthday with a lot of people is a first for him and of course he loved it very much. As always, please review! I want to thank you, my lovely readers, for the support and motivating reviews! :D

**Sneak Peek Next Chapter: **_"What? You're a tiger?!" "What do you care what my eyebrows look like!" "He looks...scary..."_


	8. Entry 8: My 'Tiger' Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

**Rating: **K+_  
_

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. I was in a place where there's no internet. I hope you all will enjoy this new chapter. :D

* * *

_Dear Diary-kun,_

_It's Saturday. I'm glad to hear that that my parents are having their rest day today. It would be nice if we went out today. I want to take a walk with Nigou at the park. When I told Okaasan about it, I was so happy to hear that they want to go too._

_**xoxo**_

Kuroko silently sat on his chair, pouting. As much as he wanted to go outside, he felt that if he did…

"Uwaaaaah~ Tetchan! You look so adorable!" Kuroko's mother squealed as she hugged her little boy tightly. She was very delighted to see her little Tetchan wear the light blue frilly dress she designed. Letting go of her little boy, she looked at him from top to bottom, sparkles flying around her. Kuroko had his sky blue locks tied in a light blue ribbon with small buttons that look like blueberries. His mother continued to squeal and dote on him.

"Tetchan! Wait here, I'll go get the camera!" she said as she rushed towards her room. Kuroko held his beloved dog plush close to his chest. He felt very embarrassed and self-conscious. Who wouldn't be if you're being dressed up as the opposite gender? He couldn't get mad at his mother for dressing him like that for she has been dressing him in frilly and girly clothes ever since he was 3.

"Nigou…I don't look like a girl…right?" he asked his stuffed dog with a serious face. Just then, his father came in, toast hanging from his mouth, a coffee mug on his hand and newspaper on the other. When he took his seat on the couch, he was surprised to see his Tetchan in a dress.

"Honey, who is this cute little lady in our living room? Is she Tetchan's friend?" he shouted as he looked at him. Kuroko sighed. '_Here we go again…_'

"Darling, that's Tetchan! How could you mistake him for someone else?" Kuroko's mother answered as she walked to wards him with a camera on her hand.

"What?! Tetsuya?! Honey, why do you always have to let him wear these kinds of clothes whenever we go out?" Kuroko's father asked as he scratched his head. Although he does admit, Kuroko looked pretty much like a very cute girl in his outfit.

"But Darling…doesn't he look so adorable?" She said as she picked up Kuroko and showed him to his father. Kuroko hid his face by holding Nigou up.

"Honey…young boys should wear boy clothes…" He told her. His wife began to pout and looked at him with her big blue eyes, making him feel a bit guilty. "A-ah…but Tetchan looks really cute in that too." He told her as he sweat dropped. '_Sorry Tetsuya!_'

"Otousan…" Kuroko said quietly as he rubbed his face against Nigou's fur. He was very embarrassed right now. His mother began to hug him and is squealing in joy.

"Alright, let's go to the park!" His mother announced. Kuroko made a deep sigh and his father just patted him on the head, comforting his blushing little boy.

_**xoxo**_

The park is a very large place. There are children running and rolling around the soft grass. Some of them are sailing their boats on the mini-lake. The sky is clear and the morning breeze is cool and fresh. Kuroko enjoyed the feel of the cool breeze on his face and the warm hands that held his as he walked around the park with his parents. His beloved Nigou was sitting on top of his head as usual. They walked around for a few minutes before sitting down on a nearby park bench.

"Tetchan, would you like to eat ice cream?" his father asked as he dug around his pockets for change. Kuroko's eyes brightened at the mention of the cool treat. His father chuckled a bit. "Alright then. Honey, I'll go buy us some ice cream."

"You know what my favorite is." Kuroko's mother said as she fixed Kuroko's hair. Kuroko leaned in to his mother's gentle hands as she gently combed his hair.

"Of course! It's my favorite flavor too." With that, Kuroko's father went to buy ice cream. Kuroko felt a vibrating sensation as he was lying on his mother's lap.

"'Kaasan…your leg feels funny…" he told her as he pointed at the source of the vibration.

"Oh! It's a phone call. I'm going to take this okay, Tetchan? You can go and play near the lake. I'll watch you from here and wait for your 'Tousan while I answer my phone." She told him. Kuroko nodded and plopped down from the bench. He looked behind him to see his mother wave at him. He walked until the mini-lake and sat down on the soft grass.

Not far from where he was, a red headed boy with fierce facial features was walking with a tall dark haired boy along the park path. They were talking about the new school the red head would go to.

"Taiga, I've seen Teikou Kindergarten. It looks like a nice place." The dark haired male told his companion.

"Argh…but I miss going to my other school back in the States! Why do we have to transfer in…Ja..Japon?!" the red head replied in an irritated voice.

"It's Japan, Taiga. Papa told us we'd be staying here since he has work waiting for him here. And besides, it would be nice to make new friends in Japan." The dark haired teen told him. "I want to try eating green tea ice cream and those things they call 'mocchi'." He told him as he tried to imagine the delicious food. His companion just gave a growl of annoyance. He did not want to leave his friends behind in the States but they didn't really have a choice. Everything is new to him: the sounds, the feel, the environment. He felt like he didn't belong in such a place.

"Hey, Taiga, want me to buy you ice cream? I see an ice cream stand over there." The dark haired teen suggested.

"Sure why not. As long as you pay for it." The red head answered. Ice cream might cool his head a bit.

"Alright then. Why don't you go over there while I go buy ice cream? Go relax near that mini-lake." The black haired teen told him. The red head didn't want to be separated from him but if it's for ice cream…

"Alright. Just don't take long Tatsuya!" he shouted as he ran towards the lake. The black haired teen smiled as he walked towards the ice cream stand.

_**xoxo**_

Kuroko was lying on the grass, enjoying the feel of it. Nigou was placed beside him. The warm rays of the sun felt good on his cool face. As he was lying on the ground, three big boys came up beside him and snatched his dog plush. Kuroko was startled at the sudden disappearance of his beloved Nigou. He looked around and found the three boys pulling at the plush's ears and tail. Angry, he went up to them.

"Excuse me…that dog is mine." He told them in a serious voice. The three boys looked at him. The tallest of the three gave him a malicious smile.

"Oh? I don't see your name here, girly. I think I'll take him with me." He told him as he checked the plush around for a name tag. Kuroko's brow twitched at the boy's words.

"Nigou is not yours. It is not nice to take things that don't belong to you." He told them in a much darker tone. The three boys just laughed at him. The biggest boy in their group walked up to him and gave him a shove. Kuroko fell on his rear on the soft grass. It's a good thing there aren't any sharp pebbles or stones.

"Don't tell us what to do, girly. Want me to make you cry? I told you we'll be keeping this dog since we found him first." The thinnest of the three boys coaxed. Kuroko felt the pang of tears threatening to fall from his large blue eyes. He is trying his best to hold up his poker face in front of the bullies. He knows he can't fight them since his parents told him that violence was never the answer and that his small body can't match with theirs. He wanted to shout for help from his parents but he saw his mother still talking on the phone with her back facing him and his father was still in the line of those buying ice cream. '_How…will I save Nigou…?_'

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" A red head boy shouted as he stomped his way towards the three boys. The boys looked at him with a menacing glare. Kuroko looked at the red headed boy. He was a bit surprised to find someone who would help him; one so tall in fact.

"Hah?! And who are you, you freak?" the stout one from the boys challenged as he stepped near the red head. The red head's brow visibly twitched in irritation.

"Who you callin' a freak, fatty?! It ain't nice to bully girls and you know it!" the red head growled as he poked the chubby kid's belly. The stout boy backed away from him and looked like he was going to burst into tears. The tallest of the three noticed this and angrily shoved the red head.

"Hey! No one talks to my brother like that except me!" he roared. The red head just snorted and folded his arms.

"If you're his big brother, you should know that bullying girls is mean. You guys better get out of here or else I'm going to bite you." The red head said in an angry and terrifying tone. The three boys backed away from him and scrambled away.

"Yeah that's right, run away ya bunch of chickens!" the red head shouted and he laughed triumphantly. Kuroko looked at him as he held his beloved plush. He was glad to have Nigou back safe and sound. The red head looked at him and sheepishly scratched his head.

"Hey…uh…are you okay?" he asked as he circled him, looking for any bruises. Kuroko shook his head. "That's good. Those jerks shouldn't bully girls." The red head said as he sat beside Kuroko.

"But I'm not-"

"I'm Kagami Taiga. I just came from the USA." The red head interrupted as he scratched his nose. "And you are?"

"Kuroko Tet-"

"Tetchan! We got the ice cream! Hurry and eat it before it'll melt!" Kuroko's mother shouted as she waved to him. Kuroko sighed; he felt a bit disappointed that he was interrupted for a second time. He made a small bow to his new friend.

"Thank you for helping me today, Kagami-kun." He told him in a quiet but sincere voice. Kagami froze in place and suddenly felt very bashful. He scratched his head and gave Kuroko a sheepish grin. Kuroko waved goodbye as he ran towards his parents. Not long after, his companion came back with their ice cream. Kagami licked his ice cream while thinking about the mysterious girl he saved. His face began to flush pink when he recalled the way the girl said his name in a soft manner. His companion looked at him, a smile formed on his lips.

"What do we have here…did little Taiga meet a pretty girl while his big brother was away?" he teased. Kagami blushed a deeper red. His brother gave out a little chuckle.

"H-Hey! I just helped her out you know! Those three jerks were bullying her! It's not like I like her or anything!" Kagami shouted as he bit on his ice cream cone.

"Really now? My little brother is growing up so fast~" his brother teased once more.

"Aaaargh! I just helped her 'kay?! Jeez quit embawassing me Himuro!" Kagami shouted as he gave his brother a few punches to the leg. Himuro laughed loudly as he enjoyed teasing his already beet red little brother.

"So, what's the name of your little girl friend?" Himuro asked as he finished his soft serve. Kagami fidgeted with his shirt as they walked.

"Uh…I think it was Kuroko…but I heard someone call her Tetchan…h-hey! She's not my g-girl friend!" Kagami shouted.

"Alright, alright. Well, maybe you'll see her again in school?" Himuro told him. Kagami's eyes lit up. '_That's right…maybe I'll get to see her again!_'

_**xoxo**_

"Good morning my little angels~ Today we have a new friend. Alright, please introduce yourself to the class." Momoi enthusiastically announced. The children were very quiet and stared at their new classmate. The newcomer had a frown on his face and he looked very…intimidating.

"Check out those weird eyebrows…he looks freaky." Aomine commented as he pointed out the newcomer's eyebrows. The newcomer just twitched in irritation.

"What do you care what my eyebrows look like, choco kid!?" the newcomer shouted.

"What'd you call me?!" Aomine yelled back.

"Children behave! Dai-chan! Don't pick a fight with our new friend." Momoi scolded. Aomine grunted and gritted his teeth as he sat back down. "Now, please introduce yourself NICELY to the class."

"Tsk…I'm Kagami Taiga. Uh…nice to meet you." Kagami said as he made an awkward bow.

"What?! You're a tiger?!" Kise shouted as he pointed at him. "Waaaah! Don't eat us!" he yelled as he hid behind Kuroko and hugged him tightly. Kuroko gave a huge sigh at the loss of his personal space again.

"Wha?! I'm not a real tiger you sissy!" Kagami shouted.

"He looks…scary." Murasakibara said as he chewed on a marshmallow.

"He does look like a wild animal." Akashi said as he poked holes on his paper with a pencil.

"Oha Asa did say I have to wear this for protection from wild animals." Midorima commented as he pointed out his bunny ears.

Kagami facepalmed. All the comments and insults were about him on his first day. He knew he couldn't fit in his new school. He wished he was back in the US with his old friends. His day was starting to look bad until…

"Kagami-kun…" a quiet voice called him. Kagami's eyes went wide as he heard his name. His little heart skipped a beat at the quiet tone. He slowly looked behind him went he felt a light hand on his shoulder. There she (he) was, the person he saved 2 days before.

"T-Tetchan…right?" Kagami stuttered. Kuroko looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"It's Kuroko Tetsuya. Thank you again for saving me the other day."

"Wait…Tetsuya? It sounds like a boy's name."

"Well…I am a boy." Kuroko told him. Kagami was stoned. His first love was…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" And so a new kindergarten life begins for Kagami Taiga.

_**xoxo**_

_Diary-kun…Kagami-kun is very…weird. Ah, Kagami-kun does have weird eyebrows… but I'm glad that someone like Kagami-kun was there to help. I hope to be good friends with him tomorrow and the next day and the next day after. I just hope my other friends will be nice to him._

* * *

**A/N: **Yes...Kagami was very cute even though he looks like a tiger. There would be more chaos from now on. I hope you all enjoyed reading the latest chapter. I love hearing from you, go and review! :D_  
_

**Next Chapter Sneak Peek:** _"Trick or Treat!" "Kurokocchi! Hold meeeee!" "I-I ain't scared of ghosts!"_


	9. Entry 9: My First Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

**Rating: **K+

* * *

_Dear Diary-kun,_

_Today is Hamoween. Otousan told me that there would be ghosts and scary stuff around the neighborhood because it's Hamoween. Okaasan told me that the best part is going to our neighbors' house and ask "Tweak or Tweat?" and they'll give us candy. This would be my first Hamoween. I hope Nigou isn't scared of ghosts like I am…I'm scared of the dark too…I hope Hamoween ends real early…_

_**xoxo**_

"Tetchan, come over here." Kuroko's mother called for him as she was carrying an orange box. Kuroko closed his book of pumpkin carvings and headed towards the living room. His father was currently carving on a pumpkin. Kuroko picked that pumpkin himself when they went out shopping. Kuroko's father carved ears and a face with a toothy grin on it. Kuroko's mother waved her hand, telling him to come sit beside her.

"Tetchan, look what I made for you! This would be your costume for trick or treating!" Kuroko's mother told him excitingly. She opened the box to reveal a glimmering blue dress with a tiara, complete with fairy wings. Kuroko face palmed and started to turn red in embarrassment.

"Okaasan…I don't think-"

"Teeeetchan~ Try it on for me pretty please?" his mother asked as she batted her eyelashes. Kuroko sighed in defeat. _Well….if it makes Okaasan happy…_

Kuroko wore the glimmering dress and the wings. Truth be told, he looked very cute in it. His mother started squealing and hugging him tightly, much to Kuroko's discomfort.

"Aaaaaw my little Tetchan looks so pretty in that dress! Wait, let me get the camera!" Kuroko's mother dashed to her room. Kuroko sat on the couch and sighed some more. He patted his dog plush on the head.

"Nigou…you don't really think I'm a girl right?" he asked his plush once again.

"Honey! There's a fairy in the room! Are the trick-or-treaters here early?" His father shouted as he eyed Kuroko.

"Darling, that's Tetchan! I made that costume for him!" his mother shouted back as she rushed back in the living room with the camera.

"What?! Tetsuya?! Honey…I thought I told you that he should wear boy clothes! Come over here Tetsuya, I've bought a costume for you." His father told him. His mother pouted at her husband and gave a little huff.

"Darling…I want Tetchan to wear what I made. You have to admit, he looks very precious in those glimmering wings." She told him as she pinched Kuroko's cheeks. She looked at her husband with a pouting face.

"But honey, what if his friends come over and look for him? I don't want Tetsuya to be made fun of." He told her in a serious tone.

"Oh, you have a point darling. Aw….but I want him to wear this. Such a pity…" Kuroko was relieved to hear that he did not have to wear the dress. His father gave him a wink and a thumbs-up. He then proceeded to get another costume in his room. Before Kuroko could remove his wings, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." His mother answered the door. Kuroko was surprised to see his friends coming over so early. He panicked a little. _Oh no…what if they see me like this?!_

"Hello Kurokocchi's mommy! We're here to get Kurokocchi!" Kise said as he jumped up and down. He was wearing a white bunny suit.

"Aaaaw how cute! Are you one of Tetchan's friends? Oh, what are you supposed to be?" Kuroko's mother asked as she patted Kise's head.

"I'm the white rabbit! It's the bunny from Alice in Wonderland, from a book my mommy read to me." Kise said proudly.

"Enough with the showing-off, Ryouta. Kuroko's mom, is Tetsuya here?" Akashi asked her in a serious voice. He is wearing a black suit with a white frilly undershirt and a red cape. He has little fangs sticking out from his mouth as he frowned, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ah, I'll go get him. Please come in awhile, little darlings." Akashi and the others bowed before entering the house. Kuroko's mother walked into the living room to look for her Tetchan.

"Woah…Tetsu's place is huge!" Aomine exclaimed. He was wearing a small basketball jersey and has a little knife sticking out from his head. He has fake blood on the side of his head, complete with drawn stitches across his face.

"Don't be too noisy, Ahomine." Midorima said sternly. He was wearing glasses with spiral lenses and is in a yellow frog costume. He has a yellow ray gun on his hand and a pumpkin basket on the other.

"I hope Kuro-chin gets here quick…the candies are waiting for me…" Murasakibara said as he munched on a pocky stick. His costume is a huge…potato chip bag.

Kuroko hid under the table in the living room. His friends are really early and he was still in a fairy costume. This would be really embarrassing for him. He just hoped that his mother wouldn't look under the table.

"Tetchan~ your friends are here! Huh? Tetchan where are you?" his mother called. Kuroko made a small 'shhh' sound to his plush as he crouched perfectly still. Kuroko's mother paced around the living room. Unfortunately for Kuroko, she spotted a piece of his dress peeking out of the table.

"Tetchan! This isn't time for hide-and-seek! Now go be a good boy and meet with your friends!" Kuroko's mother said as she peeked under the table. Kuroko shook his head and hid his face behind Nigou's. Kuroko's mother sighed and picked him up from under the table. Kuroko wanted to just disappear. Kuroko's mother carried him to where his friends are. Kuroko buried his face on his mother's chest, hiding the ever growing blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Is that…..?" Aomine pointed at Kuroko. The others were staring at him. Kuroko wished they would just go away. He really isn't used to too much attention.

"Neh neh, does Kurokocchi have a sister? She looks cuter than him!" Kise shouted ecstatically.

"T-Tetsu has a sister?! How come he doesn't tell me about it?! I thought we were best buds!" Aomine grunted as he folded his arms.

"Huh…that costume does look a bit…cute. I agree with Ryouta and Daiki, Tetsuya didn't tell us he has a sister." Akashi said as he eyed Kuroko, a glint of interest in his eyes.

"Is that the toothfairy? I know I eat a lot of sweets and I hope she won't be mad at me…" Murasakibara commented.

"Huh…Kuroko didn't tell us about him having a sister. I hope she's a Scorpio or maybe a Fishies." Midorima said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Huh? Oh no, no! Tetchan does not have a sister! Although my darling and I am planning to have another…" Kuroko's mother told them with a smile. She placed her little boy down and patted him on the head. Kuroko held onto her skirt and hid his reddish face.

"Haaaaa?! Then that's….TETSU?!" Aomine shouted as he pointed at his friend, shocked to see him in such a costume. "Tetsu…what…huh…why…that…the dress…and…you look so…."

"Kurokocchi?! Is that really you?!" Kise asked as he rushed beside him and rubbed his cheeks against Kuroko's. "Uwaaaah~ You look so cute! Almost as cute as I am! Kurokocchi looks so pretty!"

"K-Kuroko?! Why did you pick such a costume for Hamoreen?" Midorima asked, also a bit stunned to find out that it really is Kuroko in a dress. "Well, it does suit you. N-Not that I like your costume or anything!"

"Tetsuya?" Akashi gave an amused chuckle. "Well, you look very…nice. The thing on your head looks really shiny."

"Kuro-chin? Wow…now you look like a sugar cookie." Murasakibara commented as he placed his finger to his lip. "I wonder if you taste like one…"

"Please don't…" Kuroko said shyly as he tried to wriggle out of Kise's super hug. His mother just laughed, delighted that his friends like his costume.

"Neeeeh~ Kurokocchi's mommy, can I marry Kurokocchi?" Kise asked innocently, still hugging his friend.

"HUUUUUUUUH?! NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY! I thought I told you I was gonna marry him!" Aomine argued as he grabbed Kuroko's arm. Kuroko's mother just gave an awkward smile. '_Don't worry about it…they're just kids…they don't know what they're saying…'_ She gave a nervous laugh.

The children began to argue about who is going to marry Kuroko. Akashi threatened to bite Kise and Aomine's head off. Murasakibara was deep in thought on the possibility of Kuroko tasting like a sugar cookie. Aomine poking Kise's forehead in annoyance and Kise still clinging on to his beloved Kurokocchi. Midorima just stood silently, glaring at his friends all the while. Kuroko on the other hand, was still trying to hide behind his mother. Another doorbell rang and Kuroko's mother immediately answered it.

"A-ah…G-Good evening ma'am. Is this where…Kuroko lives?" A red headed boy asked. He was wearing a tiger costume and is accompanied by a taller male wearing Frankenstein make-up and a bolt through his neck.

"Good evening, is Kuroko-kun here? I'm just going to leave my brother with him to trick-or-treat." The taller boy said politely.

"Ah, you're friends of Tetchan? Welcome, welcome~ Please do come in." Kuroko's mother invited with a huge smile on her face. Kuroko peeked behind her and nodded his head in greeting. The red headed tiger looked at him and felt his face a few degrees hotter. His companion smiled and nodded back at him.

"Hello, Kagami-kun and Himuro-niisan."

"K-Kuroko right? A-ah…is that your costume? You look really…pretty…GAH! But why're you wearing such a…girly costume?!" Kagami said as he pointed at him. Himuro gave a huge grin and patted Kuroko's head.

"Kuroko, I like your costume. You look adorable." Himuro told him. Kagami just looked at his brother in disbelief. '_Himuro thinks he's a girl!_'

"Ano….thank you." Kuroko answered shyly. "But…I'm not going to wear this outside…"

"Ah! It's Kagamicchi!" Kise shouted as he ran towards him. "Oh! You really did go as a tiger! See, see, I told you guys!"

"He looks like a dumb kitty cat." Aomine said as he glared at him.

"What did you say pea-for-brains?!" Kagami retorted, grinding his teeth in irritation.

"Tetchan, I got your costume!" Kuroko's father came in the living room holding up a white sheet. Kuroko looked at the sheet, curious as to what he'll look like when he wears it. '_How does a blankie…be a costume?_'

"Darling, don't tell me you'll just cover him with the table cloth?" Kuroko's mother asked with her brow arched. Kuroko's father just laughed and did indeed place the cloth on Kuroko. The wings made a bump in the cloth and made it look like it has arms that are raised. The sheet already has eye holes in them.

"Aaaw…I wanted Kurokocchi to be a fairy…" Kise said dejectedly. "But, he looks okay as a blankie too."

"He's not a blanket dummy Kise. He's a ghost." Midorima corrected him.

"G-Ghost? I ain't scared of ghosts!" Aomine declared as he puffed out his chest. Kagami snorted. '_Yeah right…_'

"Tetsuya does look better in a fairy costume." Akashi said as he placed his hand under his chin. "Do you want me to cut the ends of the sheet so that it'll look creepier?" he asked as a pair of scissors appeared on his hand. His eyes were bearing a glint of excitement.

"Aka-chin…where did you get those? I thought Hyuuga-sensei hid them from you…" Murasakibara said as he munched on a pumpkin shaped lollipop.

"Is that kid crazy?" Kagami asked Kuroko. Kuroko just stood still but underneath the sheet, he was shrugging his shoulders. Nigou was neatly placed in his pumpkin basket.

"Alright children, now go and have fun! Tetchan, please be back before 12 alright? I'll leave them to you Himu-kun." Kuroko's mother said as she kissed her little ghost on the forehead. His father patted him on the head and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Alright! Trick or Treat!" Everyone waved goodbye to Kuroko's parents before going out to hunt for delicious candy.

_**xoxo**_

The gang filled their baskets with many delicious treats. Murasakibara often halves his basket everytime they go to another house. Aomine and Kagami would fight over who gets the most candy at the end of the night. Himuro would keep them near him and would also distribute the treats eaqually among the children. In one house, Akashi threatened the person who gave candy to give him red gumdrops and hard candy or else he'll poke them with his scissors or bite them. Himuro hid the kept the sharp object away from the red head ever since despite the constant threats he received. Midorima was very picky about what candy he wants. Apparently, he would only accept red-bean drops or candy that have green wrappers, particularly the frog shaped ones. His reason: "Oha-Asa said that I would have good luck this Hamoween and get a lot of these green candies. She says ghosts hate green candy."

Kuroko was behind the group as they neared the last house. It was Hyuuga-sensei's. Kuroko's basket was not as full as the others since he was often missed by the ones giving candy. The only one who gave him the candy directly, besides the distributions of Himuro, was Kiyoshi. He gave him the fish shaped chocolate. Kuroko was glad that his sensei remembered him. As they approached the steps of the house, the children were a bit scared of entering because of the many ghostly decorations on the front lawn. There where tombstones, flashing pumpkins, fake hands that came from the ground, and a creepy Halloween theme coming from inside the house.

"Mura-chin…this place is…*gulp* scary…" Murasakibara said as he held on to Himuro's left leg.

"Kurokocchi! Hold meeeee!" Kise shouted as he held his friend tightly. Kuroko froze in place. He was also a bit scared to knock on the door. He was not really scared of ghosts…it was kind of dark inside the house and he hates the dark.

"I-I ain't scared of ghosts!" Aomine declared as he shakily raised his fist.

"S-Shut up, y-you wuss!" Kagami retorted as he held on to his brother's other leg.

"I-I got green candy…" Midorima assured. He was also a bit frightened by the eerie atmosphere and the creepy sounds inside the house.

"T-This? T-This is nothing to be afraid of!" Akashi said boldly as he held onto Himuro's shirt, his hands shaking.

"You guys…it's just decorations! Don't worry, I'll protect you." Himuro said with a smile.

Just then, a black cat jumped out from the bushes. It pounced on Kuroko's pumpkin basket, grabbing the fish treat along with Nigou. It appears the treat got stuck on Nigou's fur.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone screamed in fear and hustled behind Himuro. The cat disappeared into the bushes. Kuroko came to his senses as he noticed his precious Nigou was taken. Without a second thought, he ran after the cat.

"Kuroko! Come back here!" Himuro shouted.

"Tetsuya! Wait!" Akashi called as he ran after him. The others soon followed.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **Hello dear readers! I am sorry for two things: The fact that this update took a bit longer and that there's a part two to this. School is starting once again and I may have to update once a week because of it. If you're wondering what Midorima is wearing, it's a costume of Kururu from Keroro no Gunso (I don't own that either...). I hope you guys enjoyed the first part and you are free to guess on what will happen next! This Halloween special is quite long so...tune in next time! :D

**Next Chapter Sneak Peek: **"Somebody...please...help...I don't...want...to...be...alone..."


End file.
